


The Merits of Existing

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou





	The Merits of Existing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowkitten/gifts).



The sunlight came streaming through the windows; Sam stirred, snuffling slightly and propping his head up. Had it all been a dream, the night before? Had he just imagined it, in the most fevered recesses of his mind?

The fact that there was warmth emanating from the spot next to him seemed to indicate that he hadn’t. And as he flickered his eyes open, the lashes beating against his face, he saw Kurt staring back at him, a sleepy, but lovestruck look on his face.

“You exist,” Sam said in an awed whisper, placing his hand on Kurt’s cheek.

“Duh,” Kurt replied, with a smile. He tilted his head over so slightly to fit neatly into Sam’s palm. “And a good morning to you too, sleepyhead.” 

A frantic good morning kiss, followed by a welcoming sigh - this was how Sam always wanted to wake up from now on.


End file.
